User talk:Sam1207
Please leave me a message. No swearing or foul language or I'll block you. Simples. Archives I · II · III · IV · V and another problem when I download the usa version patch it sayed battlefront 2 is already updated you dont need to install this update I nrrd help with this Obi wan masterexxx10 23:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Party!!! Hey, for the BFParty, can you video the party from time to time? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) *Erm...what line? And consider the archiveing done. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Vid idea!!! Why don't you first use FreeCamera to introduce everybody in the game? As in a group pic? Then the game begins, do you want to video that in FreeCam or from your 3rd/1st person perspective? I think it wil be easier with your perspective (so you don't get killed :P) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Aw..shucks How come our "get-together" is going to be posted on your YouTube account? :T The SWBFVidSquad have been very inactive, so I really hope you don't mind posting it there...? And for the background music, can you just allow battlefront soundtrack? It will make the viewer feel submerged in the video. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Channel Well..I made a new one! :) But I will give the password to you when we go on the chat...sometime...tomorrow, right? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Yes, we definitely want Bots! (No point just killing 2 guys to win, right? :D) And for the time, I will go remind Obi right now, he is one hour after me so it is 2 PM for him, MaxReebo have done the math (I hope) and can join, now about Chance....He says the wiki is great condition and he will probably only come back if the wiki is in trouble. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) OK Sunday it is! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) and have you forgot Erex shocktrooper11 and skitnies and I think they dont know that we are having the battlefront 2 party on sunday could you updated tha invited thing on those users that you havent updated Obi wan masterexxx10 22:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) re: yes I think Obi wan masterexxx10 00:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Game That's fine, I'm available all day Sunday as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) re: yes im still okey for the time and can you tell me what is your user name from youtube because I forgoted the like that you gave me on the day that I have join chat Obi wan masterexxx10 21:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That's okay... Well, is hard to control your guy once the free cam is moving any way (same control and you could "stop time") and plus, you can introduce someone by sniper scope, right? By the way, from (my time) 1 PM to when? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Aaaannd another thing...Are we playing GCW or CW era? I prefer CW. The Dark trooper's ARC is too much advantage... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Homepage Go for it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 13:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Um...Are online? If you are see you on chat. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *And for the homepage, permission granted. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Back... Now where are you on chat.....? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sam can you tell me if the SWBF songs are still playing automaticlly when you enter the main page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mmm Odd...Can you try to fix it? The playlist # is on MediaWiki:MusicMainPage. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hehe Green = Summer, it is time to shift from fridgid winter to airy spring to nice summer, plus it got a good scenery, took it myself a few minutes ago. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *Kingo's idea for Kashyyyk docks. I will turn the font black soon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, how about the green heading at least. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *I think the top should at least be green and we need to make our wordmark transparented... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) And before any changes I think it is a good idea to consult the idea with Kingo. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *I think the biggest obvious problem is the wiki is filled with Stub articles. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Another thing As we know, Kingo did a very good job in this wiki and he have been a good user in here from the very beginning, so I listed him in Featured Wikian Nominees in Wikia.com, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, My friend on Wikia Central said he fixed the problem about the music on the main page, can you test if it works? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) sam is it okey for you to updade the battlefront wiki party again on the may 13th 2012 because my cd was scratch and it wont let me play on pc and in saturday I couldent play online because I didnt put the keygen but I will try to buy another battlefront 2 dick than I will install it hope my new dick will work and just Anakin you and kingo played online but not me and maxreedo so can you updated the online party again Obi wan masterexxx10 03:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *"Play?" more like struggleing with the controls and trying to type morse code....XD Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *Ha ha ha!!! Obi did put in a weird typo, eh? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Searchbox Ask Chance, he did it.. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and another thing, since you got the in-game recording software, can you record the music that briefly play when you win a battle and the word "Victory" show up? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Several? I thought there was only one...Can you specify? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok How about the republic one? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) GREAT NEWS! I don't know if you have seen the blog, but I now got Battlefront 1 for Xbox! (By the way, "no swearing" on your talk page, does that count if somebody said "bloody" something? And what is your profile pic now?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: No, I don't see swearing on your talk page, I was just wondering, since you englishman like to express things with the word "bloody" would it count as swearing? P.S. How is the sound clip? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Heh. What can I say? I am excited! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) EternalBlaze's template Useful isn't it? It is much faster than bots and get the message across! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Alert RE: Okay, will add name link now. And you can edit the message at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (other than rule 8, how about removing Chance's name (due to his inactiveness) and insert your name? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure Just want to put things on alert because he attempt to create a different article for each Anti-trooper and Naboo guard page, despite already having Naboo Security Force and Anti-Trooper page. Just want to make sure that he don't add any more. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Just to find out exactly how many users do we have currently on this wiki, and during the holiday season, easy link to their profile page to send them the greeting. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) *Wait, you delete before you ask? What's with that? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Well... TF2: Not yet, it was stopping downloading after 48%, I'm trying to work out why, it's happened all three times I tried it. And yes the 42 is H2G2 :) Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope, no errors, just stops less than 50% of the way through. I'm going to try get to see them live, I got the whole 2 series on CD, I've been memorising it all ready. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 13:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't In fact, that is my first time hearing it...? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I presume it was you who left the message for me. I liked Stephan Fry's voice in the film, I've yet to get the new one, but Hugh is a great choice. Did you add the collapse button on the faction nav templates, It's all I've noticed so far. If you leave the blog text on my talk page I'll try make a blog for you, and you'll be able to edit it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Newspaper, coding I have yet to study your blog, but about the newspaper: 1st Sure, you can edit there, no problem! 2nd, please keep the format it is in right now. 3rd, when you make a new article, make sure you put in the edit summery "New Article" 20:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'll add it tomorrow. Anakin has just moved to Canada, so is probably too busy at the moment. Thanks for the video. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm playing through steam so if the server is not hosted in my country I cannot access the server. Erex is my name Erex Malren-User Talk:Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 20:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know: (I am telling this to the other admins, too) When someone is requesting Admin status the population of the wiki need to be in the ratio of one Admin for 20 users, and also, we do not just say they are accepted immediately if we agree, we just put on their talk page that we are discussing among each other (we will, in chat...sometime, I guess) and I give the permission for the user requesting to write a blog, questioning the community's opinion on his/her promotion, (if they don't one of us will do it for them) this give us the viewpoint of how the community will react if he/she become admin, so this will give us a hint to see if they should be promoted. Agreed? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) roger. Do you think it will be okay if we just create a page just for citation for all video sources we have? So, lets say: Sam1207 YouTube: *"of video" Cite of Lucasarts will be written on top of page because it is all of the BF video is LA product. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:16, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, yeah and by the way, make sure all the Mod categories have "Mod Content" category, thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Response needed What do you think of this idea? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hello, Sam, have a very Merry Christmas and a great New Year! You have been a great admin with your coding skills and a harmony you occationally provide in the wiki with your game get-together! Thank you for your vision and actions, and enjoy your life. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:59, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sam! How are you doing? Your lack of pop in in this wiki indicated to me that you do not know about the new battlefront game, or do you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) *Ah! Great to hear that! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I know it has been a while, but you are still a part of our admin team, and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! I don't know if you are back yet or still on your leave, but Happy Holidays, Sam! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:35, December 25, 2014 (UTC)